Jellyfish
by SilverAim
Summary: When Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum play a prank on Hecate cabin, Lou Ellen is not going to let that past.


**Warning: This is random and it might not be that funny. I do not own PJO. Uncle Rick does.**

Hawaii

"You need to lose some weight." Travis opened his eyes only to look full on at the sun. Travis closed his eyes again.

"At lease you won't have a demented retina, Connor," Travis replied. Travis rolled of his brother (half brother, whatever) and landed on sand. "Where are we anyway?"

Connor looked around, "Looks like Hawaii to me." Travis thought so too. They were right next to a palm tree, and the waves were lapping on the shore. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know bro, but I do remember filling the Hecate cabin with coconuts," Travis smirked at the memory.

Camp Half-Blood

Katie Gardener was searching for the Hermes twins. She saw Lou Ellen and went up to her and asked, "Have you seen Travis and Connor?"

Lou Ellen looked at her, "Yes, yes I have," she said slowly. Katie was getting nervous.

"Um, where are they now?" Katie was afraid of the answer.

"Hawaii,"

"What did you do to them?"

"I gave them a sugar, it's going to activate right, now."

Hawaii

Meanwhile, something in Connor's and Travis' minds cracked.

"Hey, jellyfish." Connor points to nothing.

"Yeah," Travis picks up the imaginary jellyfish, "I have a song to go with that." Travis cleared his throat, "Jellyfish floating in the oceaaaaaan, Jellyfish floating in the seaaaaaaa, Jellyfish jellyfish jellyfish jellyfish JELLYFISH!" Travis screamed.

Connor grinned, "That is the best song ever! I'm going to sing it! Jellyfish…" Connor and Travis walked around the beach singing in the most off tune voice ever.

Camp Half-Blood

Katie and Lou Ellen were sitting on lounge chairs outside, sipping pina coladas.

"So, what did the Stolls do?" Katie asked.

"They stuffed coconuts in the whole Hecate cabin," Katie raised an eyebrow, "I teleported them to Hawaii because they love coconuts so much."

Katie laughed, "That should teach them." The two girls laughed. "I wonder what they are doing."

Hawaii

"Sir, why did the chicken cross the road?" Travis asked a vendor guy while Connor stole some popsicles.

"Why?" The vendor guy sounded annoyed.

"You want to know why, to steal your food!" and Travis and Connor ran away.

Camp Half-Blood

"They're probably stealing popsicles from a vendor!" Lou Ellen replied.

"Yeah, and now, they snitched some whip cream and gave sleeping people beards." Katie laughed.

Hawaii

Travis came to Connor, panting. "This was all I could get." Travis conjured 36 cans of whipped cream.

Connor grinned, "Let's go, bro." They run towards the beach. They find a lot of sleeping beach goers. "Perfect," Connor whispered. They start running wild.

They gave without beards beards, and with beards even bigger beards. They left marks all over the sand, and locals and tourists are staring. They sometimes spray it in each other's mouths.

"Bro, we need to wake them up," Connor say to Travis, ignoring the crowd.

"Let's sing that song again." Travis was talking about the very off tune song (a.k.a. Jellyfish Song). Travis opened his mouth.

Camp Half-Blood

Lou Ellen and Katie were laughing, and all the rest of the campers were looking at them strangely. Not that they noticed.

"Then, they'll wake them up!" Katie said between laughs, "by singing really off tune!"

Lou Ellen snorted, "Also, while they sing the song, they step on some jellyfish and pass out." The two girls laughed.

Hawaii

"Jellyfish floating in the oceaaaaaan, Jellyfish floating in the seaaaaaaa," the Stoll brothers sang. There was a crowd gathered, even a news station. Some people were taking pictures, some, video taping. The twins weren't noticing where they were going, and Connor stepping on a jellyfish.

You're probably saying, 'But they have shoes on,' but Harry and Ginny Potter won a trip to Hawaii. Harry was sleeping, and the Stolls gave him a beard. So Harry blasted their shoes off.

Don't worry; the jellyfish is a genetically modified species (made by yours truly) that will only make the person step on it pass out. Connor did just that.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Travis broke off from his song and looked at his brother. Then Travis stepped on the same exact jellyfish. (Poor Harry, are you okay?)

Camp Half-Blood

"They got carried away to the hospital," Katie continued, eating some strawberries with Lou Ellen.

"Someone called the police and the police interrogated them," Lou Ellen added.

"I would love to see that,"

"Me to."

Hawaii

"So, what are your names?" The police officer said.

"Connor,"

"and Travis,"

"Stoll." The twins said that together. They rehearsed it. Really, I have videos.

The police looked at them, "Who are your parents?"

"Martha and George," Travis stated.

The police looked at them, "Can you two tell me why you stole popsicles, whip cream, sprayed the whip cream on other people's faces, and distorted peace on a private beach?" Travis and Connor just looked at him.

"Do you need a jellyfish?" Connor asked "innocently".

The police face palmed. _This is a long day. They ruined my party._

Camp Half-Blood

Percy walked towards Katie and Lou Ellen. "Hey, did you see the news?"

"No, what's it about?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Apparently, two kids crashed a private party on Hawaii. They look _a lot_ like the Stolls." Percy said.

Katie and Lou Ellen shared a look. _Stolls._


End file.
